No Way Out- Klub Ice
by tinybeavermonster
Summary: "Maybe I can find Jordan along the way, and we can escape together?" It was very unlikely, what with the deranged psychopaths currently roaming the jail, but that didn't stop Adam from hoping. [Trigger warnings: Blood, gore]


A/N: ? I have no excuses for this one, honestly. This idea spawned in the darkest depths of my mind. Haha sorry Adam and Jordan...

Warnings: Blood, gore, death, horror

**No Way Out**

"Okay, nothing to worry about, just gotta make it to the boat, right? As long as they don't catch me, I can get out of here."

Adam repeated those words like they were a mantra, as he raced through the dark halls of the jail. He was the only one of his friends, aside from Stephano- erm, Jordan, to snap out of the trance Klub Ice seemed to place everyone under.

"Maybe I can find Jordan along the way, and we can escape together?"

It was very unlikely, what with the deranged psychopaths currently roaming the jail, but that didn't stop Adam from hoping.

Turning the corner ahead of him, the worn-out man slipped on something wet, tripped, and went flying through the air into a wall.

Rubbing the bump on his head with a groan, Adam realized his hand was covered in… some sort of liquid. Confused, he held his hand up to the torch on the wall, and noticed that his hand was covered in blood.

Feeling the bile rise in his throat, he suddenly realized that the air was rancid with the smell of blood and death. Horrified, he stumbled shakily to his feet, suit soaked with blood, and continued to sprint down the hall.

"AAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Jordan's agony-filled scream erupted in the air.

Nearly jumping out of his skin at the sound of his friend's haunting cry, Adam changed directions and instead headed towards where he guessed Jordan was.

Breath escaping in ragged, uneven pants, Sky's heartbeat raced with fear as he got closer to the spot where Jordan screamed. Ripping a torch off the stone wall next to him, Adam waved it around until he was met with a gut-wrenching scene.

Jordan was propped against the wall. It would have looked like the other man was sitting down, if it weren't for the fact that his eyes were gouged out and his arms sliced off. Instead of having two eyes, filled with kindness and warmth, staring back at him, Adam was met with the sight of empty sockets which were currently pouring blood down the corpse's pale face. His mouth was agape, as if he were still screaming, and his severed arms lay strewn across the cold floor. Where his arms should have been, were two bloody stumps, and pieces of muscle and tissue and sinew were visible.

Possibly the worst part of the whole gruesome and grisly scene, was the words traced in blood on the wall next to Jordan's broken body:

"This is what happens when you try to leave Klub Ice"

Turning away from the body, Adam emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground. Still retching, he started sobbing, partly from shock and partly from the fact that his friend had just died a horrible, slow, and painful death.

Curling into the fetal position on the stone floor, covered in gore and his own vomit, he continued to wail his shock, fear, and terror to the not-so-empty hell-hole of a jail. His heavy breathing soon turned into full out hyperventilating, and Sky was pretty damn surprised that the insane murderers hadn't found him yet.

"No! I can't give up, not yet at least. I have to keep going, for Jordan's sake."

Heart steeled with resolution, Sky crawled to his feet, attempted to wipe his face clean, and limped towards the exit door that secured his freedom. Refusing to look back at Jordan's corpse, he kept his gaze fixed steadily on the iron door ahead of him.

"Oh, Augustus, you are so very silly~"

Halting, Adam felt himself tremble with terror at the sound of Jason, no, Bruno's, voice. Slowly turning around, he was met with the sight of Bruno and the rest of Klub Ice standing in the shadows. Their normally pristine white suits were stained red with blood (presumably Jordan's) and they all smiled with a malicious glee.

"Haven't you learned? You can never leave Klub Ice," Bruno cackled before leaping forward, diamond sword in hand.

The fear that had been bubbling up within him had burst out in an animalistic scream, and Adam nearly pissed himself at the sight of the deranged killers rapidly approaching him. Whipping around, he made a last ditch attempt to reach the exit, but before he could even move, the collar of his tattered suit was yanked backwards, and he ended up in Bruno's grasp.

Thrashing wildly, he tried to writhe out of his captor's hold, but before he could get free, the others had caught up and grabbed a hold of his limbs, locking Adam in place.

"NONONONONONONO! JASON, IF YOU'RE IN THERE SOMEWHERE, PLEASE STOP!"

Bruno only chuckled gently, as if he found the situation amusing. Adam felt himself stop breathing as the sharp, cold diamond blade was pressed against his throat.

"Now now, don't make a fuss! It'll only make it hurt worse~"


End file.
